Hermione Granger's Life Story Revealed
by T.abby101
Summary: We all know that Hermione is known for her epic battle alongside Ron and Harry, but a lot of people don't know about the truths that Hermione kept secret. This story will go all the way from the 1st book to the last.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Hermione Granger

I grew up for 11 years in a relatively normal muggle life. My parents were both dentists in London. We weren't majorly rich, but we didn't need for anything. I grew up knowing that I was loved and that I had a family I could call my own. Both of my parents were very normal. My dad took care of the house maintenance wise, and my mother kept the house functioning well by doing the cooking and cleaning. I was the center of their attention, love, and affection. I was the best in my class. I always got good grades, but because of this, I didn't have that many friends. But little did I know that when I got my letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that my life would change so drastically. If you were to ask me eight years ago if I would ever be in the place I am today, I would have called you absurd.

For those of you who don't know, Hogwarts is a school that teaches magic to children 11 years old and up for 8 years. They teach things like; how to fly on broomstick, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. There are four houses at Hogwarts all named after their founders. Helga Hufflepuff founded the Hufflepuff house; known for students' dedication, patience, and loyalty. Rowena Ravenclaw founded the Ravenclaw house; knows for students' wisdom, wit, and intellect. Salazar Slytherin founded Slytherin house; known for students' ambition, leadership, and achievements. The last would be Godric Gryffindor who founded the Gryffindor house; known for students' bravery, courage, and chivalry.

When I was attending Hogwarts the Headmaster was an un-matchable wizard and chief named Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. He was the greatest wizard I ever knew. The power that he possessed was unattainable. Underneath him, the Headmistress was Minerva McGonnagall. She was the opposite of Dumbledore's kind heart. She was a strict teacher of my own heart. She was by far the smartest witch I have ever met. I don't know why she chose Gryffindore as her house to lead instead of Ravenclaw, but then again, I don't know why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw either. Most of you probably know me from my adventures at Hogwarts and during the War. I fought alongside Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We were the biggest misfits at the school who, unwillingly banded together in our first year, and became the best of friends. I love them both dearly.

I am now a pretty high ranking official in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I work a lot with house elf rights and the control of magical creatures. I enjoy my job very much except for when I have to help hunt down Dragons, they tend to be the most hostile. It is part of my job to help keep the law of the wizarding world. That means I have to deal with muggles on a regular basis, but I don't mind it. I have also had to help Mafalda Hopkirk write a few explosion papers to students for purposely using improper magic while underage.

Overall, so far I have had a very good life filled with its fair share of ups and downs. But my purpose of this story is to tell you all what really happened in my life at Hogwarts. A lot of light was shed on Harry and his fight, and I am so grateful he has received the Honorary Medal of Sacrifice and Heroism. I am not jealous. I just feel like part of my story has been told as a lie. It is important to me that I share all these secrets with you guys. Since I am an adult now and can protect myself, let me take you back to the day I got my first letter from Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2:My parent's confession (part1)

I woke up before my alarm, eager to study for the 5th grade. I was excited to be introduced into Literature and Algebra. Even though it was still summer, I had always been excited to learn new things. I laid in bed for a while just looking out the window draped with gold encrusted red curtains. I enjoyed the early morning sunrise and thought about my life. I know my parents seem to want me to become a dentist, but my passion has always been working with other people. I guess that would be due to my lack in social skills. It's only natural that the human body craves to be with other humans, we are all social creatures after all. I was stuck between something like a doctor, or law enforcement. I knew my parents would support me either way.

Once my alarm clock rang at 6:30am , I sprung out of bed and ran to my vanity. I remember looking at my unruly curly hair and buck teeth. My self confidence was low, but good thing it never really bothered me. After all, good looks don't pass exams, brains do. I managed to brush my hair into a descent ball of fluff. I changed into my gray sweat pants and a crimson colored tank top. I preferred to be comfortable. I grabbed one of my books and began downstairs to the smell of fried eggs, breakfast steaks, and cinnamon toast. I loved the summer because mom and dad both got to take vacations at the same time.

"Good morning darling", my mom was beaming at me, "Already started on one of your new books I see. Beginners in Algebra", she poked at my book and smiled. " With a brain like yours, you should already have been promoted to high school." She grabbed me into a great hug and kissed me on the top of the head. My father shook the newspaper he had been reading closed, and looked at me. A smile crept across his face, "no not high school, she should already be filling out applications for that college in the United States. What was it, Harvard?" I couldn't help but blush at the thought of actually attending Harvard when I grew up. But that thought quickly vanished once dad had flipped through the mail that morning.

I was still at the table, taking my time with my eggs and toast, when my dad finished his cup of coffee and went to check the mail. It was 7 o'clock on the dot. Our family always seemed to have the same routine in the mornings. I was finishing my last bits of toast when I heard my dad call my mom into the living room. I could hear them whispering back and forth to one another while rustling a piece of paper. I finished off my orange juice and went to join them. I was shocked when I saw them standing there with puzzled looks on their faces. I knew something had to have been going on, because the both normally told me everything without hesitation. When I asked them what was wrong, they mumbled around and blew it off, then told me to go and clean up.

I listened. I knew if they weren't talking to me about it, then it must have been important. I headed upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a blue towel from the shelf. We had a stand up stone shower and a white garden tub in the corner. I started the water and let it run so it could get warm. I had to take a peak and see what they were talking about. It wasn't like them to keep secrets from me. I cracked the bathroom door a few inches and strained to look to the bottom of the stairs where my mother and father were standing. They must have thought I was in the shower because they were talking in their normal voices again.

Dad had an old looking letter in one hand and was rubbing his temples with his other. He looked very concerned and stressed. My mother cleared her throat, "This means that we have to tell her Wendell. If this letter is real, then we have to. I know we swore to protect her from it, but this could change everything." She was pointing at the letter in my father's hand. "I know. Even after all that we have done to keep her from knowing her past, this could slap her in the face with reality", My father pulled my mother into a hug and kissed her forehead as if trying to comfort her. My heart had sprung up into my throat. I knew that they had to be talking about me. My mom pulled away from my dad and turned towards the stairs. I staggered to my feet and managed to get my clothes off and jump into the shower before she retch the top step. She knocked on the door and said, "hunny, when you're done, your father and I need to sit down and have a conversation with you. It is important dear, so be ready to listen well."

I stayed quiet and listened as her foot steps faded back down the stairs. I stayed in the shower for a long time trying to figure out what it could possibly be that my parents needed to speak to me about. I ran the thoughts over and over in my head. _Was my school expelling me for being to smart? Had a distant relative passed away and left all their fortune to me? Why did that paper look so old? I have a gut feeling that all of this going on is going to end badly. Was I in trouble? Have my parents been hiding something from me ever since I was little? _I had washed my body twice and ended up using all the hot water before I finally had enough guts to get out of the shower.

I wrapped up in my towel and ran into my bedroom and closed the door. I dried myself off and then wrapped the towel up in my hair. I rummaged through my dresser and put on new under garments along with a pair of my favorite blue jeans and a simple black tank top that had a lion embroidered in the center of the chest. That has always been my favorite top, it made me feel brave and coward-less like the lion on it. I sat down on my bed and played the questions over again in my head while I was trying to avoid the inevitable. I didn't have a good feeling about this at all. I remember speaking out loud to myself as I paced back and forth in my bedroom, "okay Hermione relax. Just relax. You're going to be fine. Honestly you have nothing to worry about. You have done nothing wrong. All they want to do is talk. It's just mom and dad after all."

My pep talk seemed to work because it wasn't long before I was inching my way to my bedroom door. With each step I took though, my heart began to beat a little faster. I made it out of my room and into the hallway, then to the top of the steps. I could hear my parents quietly whispering to one another. I went down step by step trying not to make a sound. I succeeded and managed to squeeze into the kitchen without them noticing. I waited in the kitchen for a while trying to ease drop on their conversation, but failed miserably. I may have been smart, but I wasn't great at lip reading. I thought I saw the word _**witch**_ come from my mother's mouth, but I was wrong. My parents never mentioned anything of that sort.

I poured myself a glass of water and acted like I was drinking it as I finally mustered up the courage to walk into the living room. I avoided all eye contact. I made my way to the beige colored chair that was in front of the same colored couch that my parents occupied. I stared down at the ground and sat in silence for a long while until I heard my mother start to sniffle. I looked up into her eyes and saw them filled to the brim with tears. My father's eyes looked a little watery as well. My heart sank and seeing them look so sad, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. They were slowly looking back and forth at each other and myself which made me feel uneasy. Finally my father cleared his throat and broke the awkward tear filled silence.

"Hermione you know that your mother and I love you dearly right", my father wretch for my mother's hand, "We need you to understand that everything we have done since the day we were blessed with you, we have done in hopes to protect you." My mother was now crying and the nervous feeling in my stomach was now swelling up in my throat. I didn't want to hear the next few words, I had a feeling they would ruin my life. I was now starting to tear up just at the sight of seeing my parents so broken. "This will never change the fact that we are your parents, and that we have loved you since the beginning, but Hermione", he hesitated and squeezed my mom's hand tightly as she began to cry even harder, "Hermione... hunny... you're. I don't know how else to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. Just know that we love you and will always be here for you. Hermione, sweet heart, you were adopted."


	3. Chapter 3: My Hogwarts Letter

I was dumbfounded. My heart stopped mid-beat and I almost threw up. My mom and dad both sat there crying while looking at me. I was speechless. I couldn't help but sink deep into my own thoughts without realizing my parents were still there. _How could they keep this from me for all this time? What are they even talking about? I'm adopted? They have got to be __**lying**__. It's just not possible that __**I'm not their child**__. I remember them in my first memories. Mom was the one who taught me how to sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider. Dad was the one who showed me how to ride a bike. It's always been my mother, father, and I. __**How can I be adopted when I'm just like them**__?_

I didn't realize that I had started crying. I felt like my parents had been lying to me my whole life. If they had lied to me all this time about being adopted, then what else could they possibly have been hiding from me? I wanted to scream and shout and cause a scene, but the news had taken every ounce of rebellion out of me. The three of us sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't pull myself to look them in the eyes, I just kept my face low and my eyes on the light brown carpet. I didn't know what was going to happen now. Why couldn't they have just kept it to themselves and never have told me.

My mom finally got up off the couch and came to sit on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. She wrapped her arms around me and nestled her head on my shoulder. She squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I could tell she was still crying because the occasional tear drop would fall and hit me on the face. My dad looked disappointed in himself as he looked towards us and then back to the letter that had arrived in the mail. This went on for about five minutes. I finally started to calm down slightly at my moms soothing touch. She was always able to make me feel better. We sat there for a few minutes as she stroked my hair. Finally I spoke up, "Was that what that letter was about?" I pointed to the old looking letter my dad was still holding. My parents looked at one another in a kind of confused tone and then my dad spoke up, "Not exactly honey."

"Let me start from the beginning", my dad cleared his throat a little, " Your mother and I were never able to have any children of our own. Your mother had been pregnant with a little girl, but something went horribly wrong around her 28 week mark, and the baby died, and your mother almost died as well. That's when we knew that our only option was to adopt. We waited for a few years until we felt the time was right, and when we applied for adoption, you were the first child that came across for us. You were three months old, and had only been in the system officially for two weeks. The center we adopted you from found you bound up in an emerald cloak with a letter that explained what happened to your biological mother. Your biological father on the other hand, was never found. His name never even popped up no matter how many leads the investigators went after."

"Your mother and I both saw the letter. I don't mean to be so forward with this Hermione, but I don't want to hide anything else from you. You're mother was only fourteen when she had you. She had been taken advantage of against her will and forced to conceive you. The letter went into detail about how once they found out you were going to be a little girl and not a little boy, that whoever had taken your mother was going to force her to terminate her pregnancy and try again in hopes that she would bare a male child, or they would kill her. We then found out that she had multiple warrants for her arrest on the charges of First Degree Murder, Burglary, theft and Man Slaughter."

"Honey", my mom chimed in, "we were going to tell you all of this when we thought you were ready, but given the circumstances, we are having to tell you earlier. We had only hoped that keeping this secret from you would protect you until you were ready. We don't know what we would do without you sweetheart." She patted me on the shoulder and went to join my father's side as a way to give him the courage to continue. "Honey, once we read the letter from the adoption center, we knew we had to take you for your own safety. We renamed you, changed all of your important documents including your birth certificate, and took all the measures humanly possible to make sure there was no way anyone could find you. We knew we could give you the protection you desperately needed, and we could provide a loving home for you. You're no less than a biological daughter in our eyes and you will always be so."

My mom and dad took me into a big hug and squeezed me so tightly as if they had never hugged me before. I accepted the embrace. I wanted to poke and prod their brains for more information on my biological parents, but I decided not to from the stressed and worries looks that had crept upon their faces. So naturally, I changed the subject to the letter they had received to break the awkward silence. "So, what is that letter than you have received in the mail and why is it addressed to Miss H. Granger, The Biggest Bedroom on the Top Floor? Who is it from? How on earth do these people know where my bedroom is?" My mother and father gave a disturbed look to one another and looked back at Hermione while at a loss for words.

" I will read the letter to you darling, but we have not the slightest idea if it is a prank or honest words because of your background", my father sat up, cleared his throat and read the letter out loud so I could hear him clearly:

"_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Head master: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_( Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I remember my mouth falling open as a million more questions filled my mind. I looked excitedly at my parents, I was going to ask what the second paper was, but the silence was broken when a pecking noise sounded from the kitchen window. We all three rushed to see a tan barn owl sitting on the ledge of the window clutching a note in its beak. It looked like the same type of paper the first letter had been written on, but instead it was addressed to my parents. My dad carefully opened the window and removed the parcel from the owls mouth. We all three looked at each other. The excitement was built up inside me so much that I blurted out for my dad to open and read it out loud. He looked back and forth between the owl, my mother, and me before tearing the parchment envelope open and removing the letter from inside. My father cleared his throat:

"_Dear Mr.&Ms. Granger, I have took the honor in writing to the two of you myself as I know this can be quite confusing for you all. My name is Albus Dumbledore, Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Firstly let me explain the reason why you are receiving all these letters that sound irrational and lucid. Your daughter, known now as Hermione Jean Granger, is a witch. Her biological mother was a pure-blood witch and her biological father was a half-blooded wizard. It may be hard to believe, but trust me when I say it is true. _

_I have managed to keep your daughter's identity a secret, I am the only one who knows of her true identity, as I am the one who left her on that doorstep 11 years ago. I knew that she would find refuge with the two of you and made it so no one else could file for adoption. I have to admit that I did plan her being taken by the two of you, but know I did so in the utmost confidence in the two of you. I watched you for a long time to make sure I made the right choice. You two have been able to provide a safe environment for her, with the added bonus of loving the child as your own. _

_But your daughter possesses a birthright to attend the highest ranking Magic School in all of the world, Hogwarts. Typically, once a witch or wizard reached the age of 11, their names will appear in my Book of Future Students, if they qualify. But your daughter, being from a very powerful magic family, her name popped up when she was born. I can assure you this is no mistake or attempt to deceive you all. Your daughter is meant to be a part of our school. She already shows the signs of a promising young witch with her brains and logic. I can assure you that if you would allow your daughter to attend, she would most definitely be successful. _

_Let me explain Hogwarts in a little more detail for you to understand. Hogwarts is a school that teaches magic to qualified children 11 years old and up for 8 years. They teach things like; how to fly on broomstick, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy. There are four houses at Hogwarts all named after their founders. Helga Hufflepuff founded the Hufflepuff house; known for students' dedication, patience, and loyalty. Rowena Ravenclaw founded the Ravenclaw house; knows for students' wisdom, wit, and intellect. Salazar Slytherin founded Slytherin house; known for students' ambition, leadership, and achievements. The last would be Godric Gryffindor who founded the Gryffindor house; known for students' bravery, courage, and chivalry. Each student starts off as a 1__st__ year and is sorted into his/her house on the evening of which they all arrive, at The Sorting Ceremony. _

_There will be exams at the end of each school year to ensure students are eligible for advancing to their next year. Education is held highly at Hogwarts and will take measures to ensure all students learn the material required. Once a student graduates, there are many options they have career wise, once they decide on their paths in their 4__th__ years. Hogwarts had programs such as The Prefect Program, The Wizard Chess Club, Quidditch League, and many others. There are two breaks a year on which each student is allowed to return home if they wish. Christmas break and Summer break. We provide plenty of nutritious meals, three times a day. We also provide transportation from King's Cross Station in London to Hogwarts on The Hogwarts Express. _

_I ensure you that if you would consider letting young Hermione attend Hogwarts, that I would personally take every step to keep her true identity a secret, and make sure she is kept as safe as possible. I do have to tell you that if you try to suppress her powers, and ignore the fact that she has magical blood in her veins, that it could end badly. In the Wizarding World, Obscurials are a very harmful and devastating thing to have happen. When a young witch or wizard does not learn how to harness and control their powers, they develop an Obscurus. It is an unstable and uncontrollable dark force that will bust out and attack, then vanish. It will feed off of emotions and lash out when said witch/wizard feels vulnerable, threatened, or alienated. _

_This is why it is imperative that you send Hermione to a magical school. She has to learn how to control and properly use her powers. I just hope you all will see Hogwarts fit for your daughter. I can promise you that I will take every precaution I can to ensure her safety. The owl I have sent with this letter will stay around your house until I get a reply. I know this all hard to take in and understand, but I trust you will make the right decisions as you all have done so far. Please send a return letter by July 31. I am looking forward to hearing from you. Again, I apologize if this all sounds a little off, but I can assure you, it is all real. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Head Master"_

My father read through the letter again with my mother while I was to busy thinking of all the questions I had. I HAD to know everything. I wanted to know everything. I couldn't help but be excited for this. I remember thinking, "this could explain why I never truly fit in with the other kids at school. This could explain why weird things happen to me like when I didn't want to eat the green bean casserole from our cousins from America, but when I tasted it, It tasted of roasted potatoes. Or when I didn't like the hair cut my mother gave me and my hair grew back the next day."

We spent the rest of that day in a weird haze. The next week and a half both of my parents tried their best to avoid any mention of what had happened. I knew the time was ticking closer and closer to July 31st, and the owl that had brought us the letter made a habit of sleeping on our kitchen window seal and scaring my mom every morning when she went to cook breakfast. I couldn't stand the acting normal but feeling a bit off anymore, I couldn't pretend any longer. On the morning of July 31st I woke up a little late so mom and dad were both already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. I made my way into the kitchen and cleared my throat so they both looked at me. They could tell I was a little aggravated so they waited as I built up the courage to tell them how I feel. I was staring down at the floor like it had a soul, I couldn't look them in the face.

" Look mom and dad, I know it's all a bit strange and hard to understand, but I really want to go to Hogwarts. I want to learn magic. I want to make friends that I can truly fit in with. I have always felt a little different and I think this is why. I know I will be gone for long periods of time, but I really want to go. I hope I don't make you guys mad when I say this, but I want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

My mom and dad both busted out in grins and light laughs as they made their way to me and wrapped me into a warm hug. My mother soothed me and said, "we would never put your well being in any type of danger honey. We are your parents after all. We already sent the reply letter to Dumbledore just last night." I didn't know how to feel. I didn't understand, they didn't want to put me in any dangerous situation? My dad seemed to catch on because he got down on one knee and looked up into my eyes, "Honey, we love you. We're going to miss you when you leave so you will have to promise us to write frequently." He paused for a serious second then broke out into a huge smile, "Sweetheart, you're going to Hogwarts."


End file.
